


a perfect distraction

by Noctuli



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctuli/pseuds/Noctuli
Summary: Margaery is trying to get some work done, but her girlfriend is proving to be quite the distraction.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	a perfect distraction

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMENS DAY MOTHER RUCKERS. Have a big dose of my two favourite gays just being a wholesome disaster! hope y'all like it :)

Throughout all of her professional life, Margaery had dreamed of being able to work from home. The thought of sitting on the couch in sweatpants, knowing that the fridge is only a short walk away and she can eat what she liked without her co-workers looking at her like a zoo display was always a heavenly daydream.

However, she hadn’t pictured sharing an apartment with Sansa in her daydreams, who was the embodiment of the human golden retriever. 

She had decided to keep a calendar of days where she was productive when working from home versus days where she had what she called “the cutest distraction in the world” affecting her productivity. It had been a bit of a joke between the two of them at first until Margaery had noticed a pattern. When Sansa wasn’t home, because she was with her sister or at work, Margaery for the most part was extremely productive. However, on days when Sansa was at home, Margaery’s productivity took a nosedive. She normally had to wait for Sansa herself to be distracted, by food or by the need to nap, before she was able to get anything done. Today was no different. Here she was, perched on the couch with her legs crossed underneath her, trying her best to ignore Sansa’s shuffling and painfully obvious attempts to catch her gaze. It always started with something small; a little wave, a smile that Margaery just happened to catch. 

And that was often followed by a soft little _ahem_ , like the one Sansa just made. Margaery glanced over in her direction and lowered her blue light glasses so she could look at Sansa over the rims.

“I’ve been writing this same paragraph for an hour, Sans.”

“Yes, well, this is important,” Sansa assured. 

“Can it wait, please?” Margaery sighed and rubbed her temples. “I just need half an hour tops and I’ll be done.

“But it’s _important_ ,” Sansa whined and pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Margaery looked away as quickly as she could and glued her eyes to her screen. “If you’re not dying, it can wait.”

“But, _Margaery!_ ” Sansa whined. She made a little huff which Margaery found oh so endearing, but she had to get this report done. She wanted nothing more than to be done with this and give her full attention to Sansa. But Sansa would just have to wait. 

Margaery caught a glimpse of Sansa pouting and crossing her arms over her powder blue hoodie. She fought the urge to smile but lost out when Sansa started muttering under her breath and grumbling. She bit her tongue, wanting desperately to ask Sansa to speak up, but instead honed in on the words on the screen and tried her best to expand on the notes she had taken for this report. She managed to get a few sentences down before she was interrupted yet again.

“Margaery, look! Arya just texted me this photo of Lady, she looks so cute,” Sansa cooed. She wiggled her phone in Margaery’s direction and she could see a cute, hopeful smile on Sansa’s face. But it wasn’t enough.

Margaery let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. “Later, Sansa, please. An hour, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Sansa huffed and drummed the TV remote against her thigh in response to Margaery’s request. “Fine. I’m going to put dinner on.” 

Before Margaery could say anything, Sansa had gotten up and walked out of the living room. She raised an eyebrow after her girlfriend’s departure. It was mid-afternoon; why on Earth would she be making dinner at this hour? Still, it gave her the peace and quiet she was wanting. She let out a sigh and pulled her hair back behind her shoulders, then turned all her attention to the report. She managed to make it through a fair chunk of a paragraph before Sansa burst back into the living room.

“Oh my god, it’s a crisis!” Sansa cried out.

Margaery snapped her head around and glared at her girlfriend. “Sansa, I bloody well asked you for an hour. What…”

“My dinner, Margaery! It’s going to be ruined! I need your help, please?” Sansa pleaded. She looked genuinely distraught at the prospect of ruining whatever masterpiece she was attempting to create. Knowing Sansa’s track record of almost setting the kitchen on fire, Margaery let out a sigh and laid her laptop down on the couch.

“Okay fine, what do you need?” she asked.

“I need you to uncross your legs!” Sansa replied.

“Why…”

“Because! You’re squashing my dinner!” Sansa said, failing to hide her cheesy grin after delivering the punchline.

Margaery could only stare at her and blink twice in disbelief. “Come again?”

“I said you’re squashing…” Sansa began to repeat.

“Oh, so I wasn’t hearing things. Here I was thinking you were coming to ask for my help as a master chef, not to master bait.”

Sansa snorted at Margaery’s wordplay. She giggled incessantly and grinned at her girlfriend. “I just wanted to turn that frown upside down,” she said after her giggling fit. “And I did!”

“Yes. Yes, you did.” Margaery hit save on her document and shut the lid of her laptop. She put it down on the coffee table, then turned her wide brown eyes onto the now suddenly nervous redhead. “Yes you did…” She uncrossed her legs from underneath her and sat normally with both feet planted on the ground. “Is that _all_ you wanted, Sansa?”

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked, a little unsure of where this was going by the tone of her voice.

“Well, what I mean is you come in here all fluster-fucked, declaring that your dinner is between my legs, and then you want to play it off like you were just trying to make me smile?” Margaery smirked and got up from the couch. She sauntered towards Sansa, whose blue eyes had suddenly gone wide. She got within arms reach and then trailed her fingertips across Sansa’s naval. “No… No, I think you had something else in mind entirely.” She looked up at Sansa and her grin widened a bit when she saw that Sansa realised that her plan for attention had somewhat backfired.

“Margaery…” Sansa breathed.

“I can prove that you had ulterior motives too.” Margaery winked at her, then pulled Sansa down by the chin and kissed her softly. “Aren’t you glad you insisted on buying all those extra cushions for the couch?” She kissed Sansa again and could feel her trembling. Margaery then pulled Sansa gently by the hands and spun her around so her back was to the couch. She walked her backward until Sansa was sitting down where Margaery had been. Margaery paused, thriving in the moment, in how easily Sansa switched gears, then she leaned down and brushed her lips against Sansa’s ear. “I’m going to give you what you want…” she breathed into Sansa’s ear and nipped at her earlobe. “... in one hour when I finish this damned report.”

Sansa’s exhale was like a gust of wind. She flopped back on the sofa and covered her hands with her face, then groaned in annoyance. “I hate youuuuuuuuuu!”

“I know,” Margaery said with a laugh. She picked her laptop up from the coffee table and sat down in the armchair where Sansa had been perched before. “It’ll be worth the wait though. I mean, it is International Women’s Day. Gotta make sure I show you how much I appreciate you and give you _all_ of your favourite things…”

Sansa shivered and nibbled on her bottom lip. “You’re the worst,” she grumbled.

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Margaery asked as she flipped open the lid of her laptop and logged in again.

“Yes, that’s why I love you,” Sansa said with a wry smile. “Among a lot of other things, mind you.”

“Mm, well you’ll have plenty of chances to say them all in an hour.” Margaery winked at Sansa then cracked her fingers. “Now, can I please get this done?”

“Yes, yes, alright. I’ll go ring Arya I guess and remind her that she’s the toughest woman I know.”

“Oh I’m sure Arya will be _thrilled_ that she has to endure that conversation,” Margaery noted.

“I’m aware. But, she can’t tell me to fuck off today, so she’ll just have to sit there and take my compliments,” Sansa said happily.

“Mm, I think she can still tell you to go shove it, Sans,” Margaery teased. “I’ll come get you the second I’m done, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes smut is gunna be in the next chapter, whenever that comes. don't hate me because i'm beautiful, maybe if you got rid of that yeye ass haircut i'd write faster
> 
> also thank you to the people i bother for validation that i can write good.


End file.
